The present invention relates to coating compositions and a method for preventing dustfall from materials from which particulate matter is generated and easily dispersed. More particularly, the invention is concerned with coating materials used for acoustical insulation, thermal insulation, decorative finishes, and loose packing materials. It is especially applicable for the treatment of silicon-containing materials.